Hitman
by musicismyhero
Summary: This is my sequel to Assassination. Blaze and Alexis have a younger sister and she on a mission to killl her older sisters for leaving her to become what she is. Will she get to them? Will Snake Eyes be in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my sequel to Assassination and I really hope y'all enjoy it! Oh and are there any chipmonks left?**

* * *

It was quiet in the building as a young woman slipped through the doors leading her to the room in which had the documents she was sent to steal. She opens the file that was lying on the desk that was labeled: Assassination Order. The women smirked under her mask before grabbing it and walking out the door. She walked down the hallway when the alarm started going off. She cursed under her breath before she started running. Three men stepped in front of her wearing black clothes with a badge hanging from their neck and a gun on their hip. She took out a knife and ran out them sliding on the floor cutting the man in the middle on her right leg making him fall with his blood pooling around him. She got up and tossed the knife at the one on the right before kicking the least one in the arm as he pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed her shoulder as she took the weapon out the man's grasp and shot him between the eyes. With nothing else to do she set the building on fire before leaving. The building was blazing behind her when she got in her car and the cops showed up moments after she left.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Blaze watched as the young women left the scene and walked away before the cops could see her. She was going to go back home to where her boyfriend of two years was staying while on break from his work. He worked for a classified organization called G. . She was offered a spot there but she felt like she could help by traveling around the world and doing her best to stop other assassins. She slipped through the shadows to where she kept her bike. She quickly started it and taking off into the night.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

The women handed the document to the leader of her clan. "Good work Rose," he smiled down at the women. One of his front teeth was missing because of a fight he was in when he was younger. Kit took off her mask reveling a mass of wavy brown hair and cold, calculating eyes.

"You're welcome Mister Stone," She nodded her head before leaving.

"Rose you may fing this interesting. This is where one of your older sisters was adopted," he handed her the file she was sent to get. Rose knew she had older sister but assumed they had died. Rose growled at her hate for her family. They left her to become one of the worlds best hitmen. She was often took on suicide missions because she had no one that would miss her. She left the room and went to the roof to read the file under the full moon.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Blaze sighed as laid next to the man who stole her heart and made her feel again. "Snake I'm telling you she feels like someone I should know," She let out a frustrated sigh.

_~I know you will figure this out and stop them no matter when they are. I'm here to help you whenever you need it~ _he signed. Blaze longed to hear his voice but it was taken away from him years ago.

"I know and that's why I love you," she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_~I love you too~ _Snake Eyes signed before pulling her close for the night.

* * *

**I really hope y'all review and let me know what you think! Oh and I do want to maake sequal to my other one...I just don't know how to start it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK people I need y'all to start sending me ideas for a perfect date for these two cause well I've never been on a date so yeah. Oh and the date is when Snake Eyes proposes.**

* * *

Blaze sighed as she watched Snake Eyes get dressed in his uniform that was skin tight. Something came up in Canada and they needed him to go see what it was because he was the best at recon missions. Snake Eyes glanced back at Blaze and smiled with a gleam in his eyes and his smile slowly turned into a smirk. He walked over to her and kissed her and pushed to lie on the bed. Snake Eyes hand slipped up her shirt and pulled it off before kissing her jaw and working to the sweet spot on her neck. Blaze moaned as he sucked on her neck. Snake Eyes went back and captured Blazes lips. They both smiled into the kiss before Blaze pulled away breathing heavily and smiled at him before pushing him off.

"As much as I love where this is going, I think you need to be somewhere," Blaze got up and walked to the bathroom wishing that Snake Eyes could follow her. She turned on the hot water and let the steam pour out of the shower before getting in. The hot water pounded on her muscles making her relax which was hard for her to do when she wasn't around Snake Eyes.

Snake Eyes shook his head to clear it from being so close to Blaze with and unable to finish what he wanted to do. He put on his mask on and walked out of the house with one last longing look at the bathroom. He walked over to his black bike and took off down the road cursing whatever was calling him away from Blaze.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Rose opened the file that the man across from her and slid to her. The file was unmarked and was thinner than what she normally got. She glanced up at the man and found him to be non-threating before moving on to read the file.

Name: Alexander Prince

Age: 23

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 150lbs

There was a picture of a young man with jet black hair that fell into his hazel eyes. He had a smile that showed his dimple. He was pale most likely because he lived in Canada.

"Why do you want him...gone," she asked softly. She was curious as to what this young man did to become on someone's hit list. The young man seemed to be a charmer but not the kind that that generally got on someone's bad side enough to be killed over.

"Because he's trying to take over my company and take my family from me," he replied. Rose took a closer look at the man. The man had blonde hair that was starting to grey and his eyes were bright blue. He was the typical man that seemed charming and the perfect family man but Rose knew better because he was hiring her for a hit. "So will you take the job?"

"Of course," Rose grabbed the file and walked out of the room with a sadistic grin on her face. She was going to enjoy destroying the man before her as she completed her hit. She started to think of how she was going to pull this off without being caught because she had someone following her every time she was hired to do something.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Blaze was sitting in front of her laptop with her hair still dripping from the shower she just had. She logged on to the site she had Breaker create in order for her to track assassins with the help of the ones she managed to save from the life of killing. She knew she had to kill more than the ones she saved.

_Blaze: How you been able to find where her new his is going to be?_

Blaze was waiting for one of the many people that were willing to help her and thankfully she didn't have to wait for long. One of the ones who was still connected to the world of the assassin but lived on the fringe of it answered her message.

_Alex: She heading to Canada. Her target is Alexander Prince._

Alex sent her a file on Prince which she printed before logging off and heading to the closet and grabbed a bag and threw in a couple of clothes that would keep her warm in Canada. Maybe she would see Snake Eyes while she was up there or someone else from G. I. Joe

* * *

**OK so part of me want to make this in to an X-Men cross-over but I most likely won't be doing that. So anyways what do y'all think of this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah I am not dead and I decided I would update! So there will be no crossover. Oh and I want know how many of y'all like GI Joe Sigma 6 because I was thinking about writing a story for it. Anyways Enjoy~**

* * *

Blaze growled at a moose that was standing in her way. Of course she could just walk around it but she was too stubborn to move out of her path and so apparently was the moose. "Move," Blaze started to get frustrated with moose who stepped to the side to let her past. Blaze gave a short nod to the animal before walking past it. Blaze sighed as she continued to walk in the snow. She looked up to the grey sky and noticed that it was starting to snow again. Blaze has discovered that she didn't like the snow that much but then again it could just be because she has never been in the snow this long before.

"Why of all places did she have to go somewhere that it snows," Blaze asked her self before sighing. She was starting to itch for a fight but the only things she has passed could put up a fight worth her time. "I wonder if my brother is still alive," Blaze sighed hoping he went a different path then she and her sisters.

Blaze spotted a quick movement before taking off toward it and was able to tackle the person before they got away.

"Snake Eyes?" Blaze looked shocked to see that it was her boyfriend that she tackled.

_"What are you doing here," _he asked her when the shock wore off

"Rose has a job to take out some new up-coming hot shot," Blaze replied getting off of Snake Eyes.

_"It's a good thing you're here. I may need your help,"_ Snake Eyes took off his mask and kissed her.

"I'm always happy to help," Blaze smiled before giving him a quick kiss before they both started to head off in to woods together.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Rose watched as her prey cuddled with her employer's wife on the couch in his house. The thought that they were willing to hurt someone else to satisfy such a primal urge. She may be a killer but she would never hut those who were close to her which happens to be no one right now.

Rose jumped out of the tree she was in and walked away before she killed both of them. If she was her employer she would have both of them killed but who was she to judge someone for excusing someone because they love them. She headed to her hotel with a smirk on her face. She had a tracking devises on his cars and cameras all over the house and his office. She will be able to find the perfect time to strike but till then she's going to have to get close to him. He needed an assistant and she's already applied for the job. Her interview was the next morning at ten.

She took a relaxing shower before looking at the camera's feeds on her laptop. She saw both of them in naked in the bed. Rose sighed and closed the laptop thinking about a guy she wanted. She was looking for commuter genius so she wouldn't be stuck doing everything when it came to things like this. She was tired from all the surveillance she has been doing. She crawled into bed wondering how her sisters were doing unaware this she has a twin brother somewhere out there.

* * *

**So I was wondering of Rose should get with anyone or make her and OC to be with. Review and let me know because I really love knowing what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided I would update again and really like how this one turned out and I hope you like it as well! Enjoy**

* * *

A young man in his 20's was standing alone in the forest looking in every direction as though something was coming from him. He screamed and held his body as though he was suffering from an imaginable pain. His black hair grew over his body as he grew and his once blue eyes turned yellowed. The beast took off into the woods heading toward the town that held the one man this beast hated for marrying the love of his life, Musa. She married this man because her mother need treatment for her condition that was slowly killing her and this man offered her money while he couldn't.

The forest was passing in a blur when a women that was a slightly younger than him stepped into his path. She looked shocked before pulling out her ear buds and grabbed her gun. The black beast let out a loud roar before leaping at her. The women let out a few curse words under her breath before diving out of the way. Her black beanie fell in the snow letting her wavy brown hair fall down her back and blow in the wind. Her green eyes shined with determination before getting back up and letting a few rounds that only caused to piss the beast off more than it already was.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Rose decided that she needed to go out for a late night stroll in the woods. She picked up her IPod and placed her ear buds in her ears and walked out the door. She was listening to rock music that made her blood pump. She stepped out of the woods to the path when she sensed something was amiss. She turned her head and saw a huge black beats with glowing eyes. She ripped out her ear buds and took out her gun. She was getting ready to let a few rounds go when the beast let out a loud roar and leapt out her. "Shit," she mumbled under her breath as she divided out of the way. Her black beanie had fallen in the snow and her wavy brown hair was now loose and blowing in the wind. She narrowed her eyes but she was determined to see the end of this monster. She got up and let out a few rounds which seemed to only piss him off. The beast leapt at her and she went to roll out of the way but the beast caught her ankle. She tried to get back up but her ankle was so messed up she fell back to the ground. The beast was on her in no time, she could feel its drool landing on her face and sliding down her cheek. She grabbed her gun and pointed it at the face of the beast but it was knocked out of her hand. Her hand was now bleeding do to the claws on the beast. She was looking at death in the face when a black figure jumped on the beast and stabbed it in the back with a sword that shown in the moon light that just came out from behind the clouds.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Snake Eyes and Blaze ran in the forest looking for the beast that came out at night. Blaze kneeled on the growled and notice the tracks of the human turned into the beast. "Snake it looks like that the beast is a human that turns into a beast at night," Blaze pointed out.

_'This just became more complicated,'_ Snake Eyes signed to her. Blaze nodded as they both took off into the forest following the foot prints. They stopped when they saw the beast on top of young women. Snake Eyes didn't waste a second as he jumped on to the beast and stabbed it in the back with one of his swords. The beast roared and threw Snake Eyes off his it shook the pain away. Snake Eyes hit a tree before falling to the ground before getting back up to face the beast again.

Blaze ran to the young girl's side. Blaze knelt beside the girl and looked into the face of the mirrored her own. "Rose," Blaze whispered.

"You must be Blaze, one of my so called older sisters," Rose spit out. She pushed Blaze away and got up.

"Rose, all I want to do is help you," Blaze told her sister while Snake Eyes fought with the beast.

"Where were you when I was being taught to kill," she asked.

"Being taught the same thing till I met Snake Eyes," Blaze told her. Rose shook her head and disappeared into the night. The pain had been numbed by the cold. Blaze turned back to the fight and watched as Snake Eyes was sent flying once again. Blaze wanted to run to his side but charged at the beast with a scythe in hand. She tried to getting in close but the beasts claws kept her at a distance. She wrapped the chain around her arm and threw the scythe at the beast. Snake Eyes came to her side as the beast took off into the forest.

* * *

**So I need a name to call the beast and I really want everyone who reads this to review! I love to hear for you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I haven't been updating! I've turned to reading books instead of writing and College and feeling sick also don't help much. Thank you booklover1498 for review my last three chapters! Anyways here's a new chapter for you! Enjoy~**

* * *

"Snake I think we may need some back up to take care of that beast," Blaze replied as she wrapped his upper arm. The beast had gotten through hid armor and pierced his skin at some point.

_"I can take care of it myself" _Snake Eyes felt offended that she thought she couldn't take care of himself in a fight after all they have been through. They have fought side by side and he has come to her rescue more then she has for simply because she got into more trouble then she could more often than not.

"Snake that beast is human and we can't kill him till we understand what's making him change," Blaze explained. She no longer killed without reason which meant she wasn't going to kill this man if she doesn't have to.

_"How do you know that beast was human," _Snake Eyes didn't see any sign of it being human. During the fight the beast showed no sign of humanity what's so ever.

"Because Rose was sent to kill a man. She was wondering a forest frequent by that man and why would a man frequent a place where there is known monster? Why would Rose feel safe enough that she let her guard down?" Blaze looked down at her love.

_"He turns into the monster and Rose didn't know," _Snake concluded. Snake Eyes was able to put everything together when he realized how odd it was for Rose to be caught unaware and almost die because of it. It would now be harder for Blaze to get her sister to listen to her and turn away from the life of a mercenary now and she would probably have to do the one thing that would kill her inside, kill Rose because she was a danger to the people around her.

"That's what I'm thinking but we don't have proof and will Hawk send help without solid proof," Blaze asked leaning on Snake Eyes chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt him shake his head no. It wasn't the first time that she felt sad that she would never hear is voice but she swallowed the despair and turned around. She leaned up and caught his lips in a kiss.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Snake smiled into the kiss and grabbed a remote from the table next to them and turn the lights on dim. He pulled away and watched the dim lights play in Blaze's smothering eyes. Snake Eyes pushed Blaze off of him and reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Blaze's hands cover her mouth that covered her gasp as tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. "Snake are you," she couldn't finish her sentence.

Snake eyes nodded looking at her with his blue eyes that were starting to look worried. The silence seemed to last forever even though it was only a few seconds. Blaze smiled at him before responding.

"I couldn't image my life with anyone else," Rose leaned down and kissed Snake Eyes opened the box and slipped the ring on her finger. Blaze pulled away and looked at the ring. The silver intertwined the emerald and aquamarine stones that matched both of their eyes. "It's beautiful," Blaze pulled Snake Eyes to the bedroom of the house and they shed clothes each step of the way. Snake Eyes looked down at Blaze's body as he laid her on the bed. He smirked as he remember the first time he saw her, she had been trying to cover up her body but now she couldn't get undressed fast enough for him. Snake Eyes kissed her gently as his hands started to search her body for the sensitive spots he had found long ago.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Rose glared at the mirror as she stared at the bruise forming on her cheek. She couldn't believe she had been caught of guard! Let alone she almost died if it weren't for her sister and the stupid black ninja. One question wouldn't leave her mind, why did they save her and why didn't they chase her? Ok so maybe it was two questions that were bothering her. All her life she was told her sisters where heartless and wanted to see her dead but could it possibly be a lie? No they were heartless and she would see them dead if it was the last thing she did.

Alexis was a techno genius and hacked her way to stealing money and ruining people's lives. Blaze was a more hands on person and was a ruthless killer and killed anyone who she was paid to or whoever got in her way even if they were children. Now that they were together and had a team means she had to stop them and soon. She knew she was no saint but she had a code that she lived by and her family didn't and that meant they had to be taken care permanently and she would see to it herself even if sacrificing her life to see their end. As for their brother she would have to look more into his life but it seems as though he helps others by breaking law. She wants to meet him and see for herself what kind of life he lives because she wasn't going to let him turn out like their older sisters because they were worse that humanity has to offer in life.

* * *

**I'm so watching G.I. Joe while I'm writing this! So now Blaze and Snake Eyes are engaged and we now know why Rose resents her sister and I have a plan after this story is over! It includes babies! Review and the sooner we get to having babies!**


	6. AN

I am so sorry this is an author's note. I currently have writers block and I don't want to force something out because they turn into crappy chapters. If you feel like you have an idea please share no matter how stupid you may think it is! I will take this authors note down once I have a real chapter for you!


End file.
